Souls' Demise
by AntiMusicMan
Summary: A story of Yugi, Bakura, and Marik. A story of their alter egos, their dark pasts, and how they haunt their hosts. Please review! Currently on hiatis as I have major YuGiOh! writer's block. If you have any ideas, tell me


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Kazuki Takahashi does, so give him the credit!

I will use people and their alter egos frequently and so I will assign each a name:

Yugi's alter ego : Yami  
Bakura's alter ego : Ryo  
Marik's alter ego : Malik

Also, an apostrophe around words means thinking/talking with alter ego.

And now, on with the ficy!

**Chapter 1: Without Evil There Is No Good**

_Nighttime, it is the worst time of day. Blackness only seems to emphasize the evilness out of people. Crimes, murders, abductions, all of them take place in dark times and places. Dark alleys are the perfect crime spot. Robbers and criminals usually break the law at night, and if during the day, with night black masks. The night symbolizes everything that is wrong, everything evil and corrupt. But, night, as is sin, is almost a necessity. Without its opposite you cannot have it. Without sin, there is no salvation. Without night, there is no day. It is this balance- and unbalance- that unites, divides, confuses, and enlightens us all. It is the philosophy of yin and yang; the idea that with good there must come evil as well._

He stared at his bedroom wall, the pale grey walls of solitude. He scanned the room, nothing. It was desolate, devoid of anything extra for a room. It had one window, two doors, a closet door and one leading to the rest of the house, and a bed. The walls, ceiling, and floor were barren, devoid of color and comfort. He was forced to live here and to endure extreme hardship. And yet, with these hindrances, he was able to maintain himself. He was sane and good-natured. He was extremely kind and respectful, and very courteous. Unfortunately with every good side, there is a bad one as well. This side happened to be locked away for most of the boy's life. It was released, and has changed his life completely. His alter ego is his dark essence, and controls with an iron fist, never letting down to allow the lighter side to shine, ever. And this wasn't a dream or story. It was reality, and it was Hell.

He hated how the dark presence attacked his friends, murdered innocent people, and stole precious items. He only wanted to be nice to people and to have friends- but the alter ego crushed his only dream at every waking moment. The constant destruction of his dream made him weaker, until he eventually had no strength left to fight. The other persona took almost complete control of the host body and rules his mind. "Pharaoh, soon, we shall meet, and I shall capture your Puzzle as well as your soul!" The psychotic persona laughed, his dark tortuous laughter echoing throughout his room.

He walked over to his closet and threw on some clothes: navy slacks, a white muscle shirt, and a blue vest. He put his hands out in front of his chest with the palms facing each other. His fingers aligned to form a sphere-like shape. His chest and hands began to glow a bright yellow. Out of his shirt, a golden medallion appeared. An eye symbol was in the center of a flat pyramid, all solid gold. A ring surrounded the triangle, and five pendants hung from the circle. "You can't hide from me any longer Pharaoh! With my Millennium Ring, I will be able to locate you and your Puzzle! Beware Pharaoh, for our encounter will not be a pleasant one!" He smirked and left his room, slamming the door on his way out.

It was Wednesday morning. The high schoolers were lounging around, waiting for their first class to start. Friends greeted eachother and hung out. Others complained about their family, homework, teachers, and 'exes'. It was the typical weekday at the high school. No one suspected what could- would- happen later that same day.

A young boy- a sophomore- walked up to meet his friends. He was easy to spot in a crowd, he had pointy blonde hair with a reddish-purple hairpiece behind it. He also was short and wore a belt for a necklace. He was Yugi Mutou, an elite duelist. He started talking to his good friends Tea. "Hey, Tea, what's going on? Where are Joey and Tristan?" Yugi looked around as he came to school, but he couldn't see his two friends. Joey and Tristan were frequently fighting and it wouldn't be a surprise if that was what they were up to now.

"Oh hey Yugi! I'm not so sure… probably fighting like usual. Yugi, do you know why they're always fighting?" Yugi opened his mouth and was about to speak when someone shouted, "HEY YUGH!" Both Yugi and Tea turned to see a dust cloud behind a very excited person- Joey. "Well, at least we know where Joey is now." Yugi let out a chuckle. He was glad for the interruption, he didn't know how to answer Tea's question, and he would probably get all nervous. Joey caught up to the two friends and huffed and panted for a bit. He held up one finger so he could catch his breath. "So… were you running late or what? What was with the mad dash?" Tea's body language said it all: 'What the heck were you doing?'.

"Well, ya see, I was late an' all, so I decided to take a shortcut, an' then I ran inta some of the people me an' Tristan use ta pick on, 'cept now they got like body guards, so I tried to avoid them, but they saw me an' I ran like no tomorrow." Joey shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "So, now that ya know what happened to me, what's new wit you?" Yugi replied first, "Well, I was thinking, whatever happened to Marik and Bakura and their evil egos? Is it possible they've survived after all the times we've defeated them?"

Tea flinched thinking about all the trouble she'd gotten into the last year. Surprisingly, all of it revolved around Yugi and his other entity- Yami. It seemed everyone wanted to own Yugi's Puzzle. "Hey guys, let's talk about something else, ok? Like school or something." They decided and walked towards the school. Little did they realize that they were being watched.

The final bell rang and everyone ran out to go home. Yugi went over to talk to Tea and Joey at their lockers. "Hey, did either of you guys see that poster over there?" Yugi pointed down the hall at a purplish-blue poster. "It's a poster for a Duel Monsters Tournament, for all students! C'mon, let's go sign up!" Tea and Joey were a little hesitant, but eventually gave in and went with Yugi. As they went over to sign up, Yugi thought he saw Bakura, but when he looked again, no one was there.

'Yami, do you think that that could've been Bakura?' Yami answered in his deep knowledgeable voice, 'It might very well be Yugi. We'll be on alert, for I don't know what his other psyche might be planning.'

"All done Yughs! Hello? Yugh, ya going to talk?" Yugi blinked and shook, "Oh, sorry, I was talking to Yami." Tea grabbed Yugi's arm and led him out towards the game shop. "You two guys go head to Yugi's grandfather's shop, I'll meet you there later." Tea let go of Yugi and walked in the opposite direction.

"Well, let's get going Joey! We should prepare for the tournament, I'm sure Grandpa can help. Who knows who we might duel there?" Yugi and Joey headed off towards Grandpa's store. Joey was pumped to play Duel Monsters again, and Yugi was excited to duel with strong opponents, and with no catches to it. As they walked down the street, a person watched them from behind a tree, and then ran away.

_Soon… soon its ancient powers and secrets will be mine! Our meeting is soon, powerful one, for my sister has foreseen it!_ A young man with light goldish white hair stared into the distance. Giant pyramids rose up to his right, sand dunes filling all directions. He was one of the guardians of the ancient items- he guarded his Millennium Rod, while his sister guarded the Millennium Necklace. His role as a guardian had been passed down through generations, and in order to keep the tradition alive, the boy's father had burned the prophecy into his back.

Soon afterwards, the teenage boy's other persona began to take over; it wanted revenge, and was full of anger and violence. Similar to the evil spirit within the Millennium Ring, his yami had taken almost complete control, throwing the host's soul into darkness and isolation, never to be able to gain freedom again. The tortured soul was known as Marik, his demented psyche, Malik. The evil incarnation of the evil priest, which was once locked away, sealed by magic, had reawaken and claimed revenge on the Pharaoh. His destiny- he believed- was to destroy the Pharaoh and any other obstacles in the way.

The boy's state of mind was completely different. Marik was a gentle kid who occasionally had an anger problem. He was intelligent and tried not to start fights. He was in decent athletic shape. Unfortunate, his preference of peace and goodness, made it easy to take over by evil forces. The carefree Marik was almost eternally locked within his own body, and the devious entity known as Malik ruled his mind. He could feel no emotions except those of hate, anger, pain, treason, deceit, revenge, and loneliness. It was a nightmare, but reality. A constant pang of death was by his side, a constant feeling of torture, and a constant sense of emptiness and incompleteness. He was in his own cell… his own Hell. The only thing missing was the warmth of the fire.


End file.
